Flower of the Phoenix
by PurificationArrow
Summary: [Placed in the middle of Baby Come Back to Me] Upon reaching New York City, Alexis and Aster decide to sit back and relax. The New Year is coming, and New York's New Year's Eve celebration will be just the thing to help bring them together.
1. Chapter 1

_December 25, 2006_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO GX and that's all you need to know.

**Title**: Flower of the Phoenix

**Author**: PurificationArrow

**Rated**: Kids

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Summary**: Placed in the middle of Baby Come Back to Me. Upon reaching New York City, Alexis and Aster decide to sit sit back and relax. The New Year is coming, and New York's New Year's Eve celebration will be just the thing to help bring them together.

**Notes:** Happy New Year's people!! Oh yeah, this story is based in the same time period as Baby Come Back to Me. Alright? This is sort of a side trip while traveling for Alexis' dueling tournaments. I think you need to read BCBM (Baby Come Back to Me) before you read this. Just cause it might be a little confusing.

_Italics - Thoughts_

**Bold - Emphasis on a word**

**Bold and Underline - author's note**

**Chapter 1: **The Countdown

Alexis tried not to cough as she and Aster stepped out from the airport they had arrived in.

Smoke filled the air, and some really suspicious characters were roaming around in the dark corners sending her creepy looks that make shivers go up and down her spine. So she shuddered.

Aster, his hands in his pockets, walked up, "What's wrong? Cold?" He asked.

Alexis quickly shook her head, "N-no!" She said. Then, she couldn't hold it in, she coughed. "Man, this place is terrible!" She mumbled only to Aster.

The boy just smiled pityingly.

She sent him a look, "Why aren't you bothered by the clearly unhealthy amount of smoke there is in here?" She asked, somewhat jealous. Aster laughed, "Well, for one thing, I'm used to this. Since I've been in the Pro Leagues for a while, traveling and... being exposed to this stuff is just normal now."

"Oh."

She put her hands on her hips and attempted to draw her attention from the smoke, "New York City... not really the cleanest of placest I'll say." She mumbled quietly noting the sizeable amount of gum sticking to the grime covered walls.

"Yes well, welcome to the NYC." A new voice said.

Alexis and Aster blinked and turned. A man who looked just like a hobo was standing there. Dirty matts of hair clung everywhere, and Alexis swore she saw a fly or two. The stench was horrible.

Alexis looked at Aster, clearly confused.

"Hey, you're a pretty one, ain't ya? Hey, tell ya what, about we--" His sentence died in his throat when he saw the fierce blue gaze Aster was giving him. Anger seemed to radiate off of the silver-haired boy in tidal waves.

He laughed nervously, "Second thought, nice to meet you but I have stuff to take care of... bye!" He scuttled away as quickly as his legs would allow.

Aster continued to glare after the creepy hobo man, and Alexis stared at her manager. Gently, she touched his shoulder, "Um... Aster, are you alright?" She asked. He blinked, then seemed to realize what he'd been doing, "Yes. I'm fine."

He fixed his suit, and turned his face away coughing professionally.

Grey eyes surveyed him. For an instant, Alexis thought she saw his cheeks red. "Ast--" She was cut off by a honk. Both of them turned and blinked. A white limo was speeding towards them, and came to a screeching halt at the curb.

A young man, in his early 30's, stepped out from the driver's side.

"Please excuse me for being late Mister Phoenix, Miss Rhodes, I am Jeremy O'Brien. You can call me Brien. I am your driver here for New York City."

Alexis surveyed him.

Chocolate hair combed back underneath a chauffer looking hat, clad in a suit, with white Mickey Mouse looking gloves on, while not in his (or others) company, she decided to name him: Mickey. But all in all, a typical rich person limousene driver.

She smiled, "I'm Alexis Rhodes, um... you can call me Alexis please."

Mickey smiled and took her hand to shake it, "My pleasure Miss Alexis." He said, still not dropping the extremely awkward 'Miss' in her name.

Aster crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "O' Brien, can you just take us to the hotel?" He asked.

Mickey nodded, "Yes sir!" He said, and opened the door for Aster and Alexis. As soon as Alexis had gotten in the limo after Aster, he closed the door. After walking to his side, and starting the ignition, they were off.

About a half hour later, they arrived at the hotel.

Not anything seriously fancy, just a hotel, called the Holiday Inn. Alexis smiled, looked like it was going to be a nice change of pace for a bit. Not a huge hotel with 35239482398 floors.

Just a hotel.

A man in green walked out, "Welcome to Holiday Inn, I will take your bags, thank you!" He said when they handed him the heavy luggage. Alexis convinced herself not to feel bad. But since Aster wasn't making a big deal, she decided it was alright.

After all, if he had needed help, Aster would've helped.

She nearly stopped.

_When was my opinion of Aster so... high?_

She asked herself. She sighed.

_Well, whatever._

She decided.

---

The bellhop boy opened the door, "This is your room first Miss Rhodes." He said. She looked around, even though this might not be an extremely fancy hotel, it still had some pretty impressive rooms.

She smiled, "Thank you Alex." She said, addressing him by his name politely.

The bellhop blushed, "T-thank you Miss Rhodes."

He scurried off, and Alexis blinked. "Is he alright?" She asked Aster who had that scary look on his face again. As soon as she had asked the question, he snapped back to attention, the look gone.

Aster shrugged, "I dunno."

Just seconds later, a door opened, in the middle of the wall in Alexis' room.

She jumped, then walked with Aster to see Alex standing there with a grin on his face. "This is the bathroom, and on the other side is your room Mister Phoenix." He told the both of them.

Alexis had a bright blush on her face, "Just one?" She asked.

Alex nodded, "Yes. This is the room that had been reserved for you in advance Miss Rhodes. Is there something wrong?" He asked, concerned. Alexis sat there rubbing her temples, "Just that I need new family." She muttered.

She was about to smack her head against the wall, when she felt a buzzing in her butt pocket.

Her hand reached back and opened her cell, "Lexi!" Said her brother.

Alexis felt a vein pop in her head, "Atticus..." She began dangerously, "Remember when I asked you to reserve rooms?" She asked sweetly. Clearly Atticus didn't hear the apparent warning in her voice, "Yes I did Alexis. There **are** two rooms. Just that a bathroom is connecting them."

It took all of Alexis' willpower not to crush her phone in her hand.

"Well, gotta go! Helping Jaden and Syrus paint Bastion's room again! Bye, and remember Lexi, a group of geese is called a gaggle!" Then he hung up. Alexis sighed, tapped her foot and shut her phone.

Aster smirked, "Must be nice to have siblings."

She smiled sweetly back at him, "Oh, you have **no** idea."

Alexis fidgted for a second, "Well, if there's anything that you need, room service is number 1 on the phone. Have a nice stay!" He said, then left.

There was an awkward silence between them, when Aster coughed and produced something from his pocket.

It was a map of the large city.

"Well now that he's gone, I'd like to discuss something with you. Alright, this is where we are, Manhatten. The center of New York. We're going to stay here for the next two days until New Years." He explained.

Alexis filed through the list of things in her mind that she wanted to do.

When nothing came up, she nodded and agreed, "Okay."

Aster rolled the map back up, and slid it back into his pocket, "Alright then. We'll think up things to do to pass the time." He said. He was about to leave through the bathroom that combined their rooms, an obvious push from Atticus, before Alexis stopped him.

"Um..." She began. Alexis sighed, this was embaressing. "D'you... mind if I do some shopping?" She asked quietly.

If she wasn't so strangely embaressed, she would've laughed at the blank stare on her manager's face. "Uh, sure." He mumbled with a blush on his face. Alexis laced her hands in her lap.

_This is just like a date... _She froze up. _A date..._

She repeated in her head.

Alexis bit back a groan, if Atticus got wind of this he would NEVER let her live it down. She cried inwardly.

---

(A/N:) This is just going to be a mini-story thing. After they get to America. If it's confusing I don't blame you. But yeah... Merry Christmas!!

_-PurificationArrow_


	2. Day 1, Chapter 2

_March 15, 2007_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO GX. Nor do I own New York. Though that _would_ be pretty neat.

**Title**: Flower of the Phoenix

**Author**: PurificationArrow

**Rated**: K

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Summary**: Placed in the middle of Baby Come Back to Me. Upon reaching New York City, Alexis and Aster decide to sit back and relax. The New Year is coming, and New York's New Year's Eve celebration will be just the thing to help bring them together.

**Notes: **This story is based in the same time period as Baby Come Back to Me. Alright? This is sort of a side trip while traveling for Alexis' dueling tournaments. I think you need to read BCBM (Baby Come Back to Me) before you read this. Just cause it might be a little confusing. Oh yeah, an estimate for the length of this is about 4 chapters since it's supposed to only be a mini-story.

_Italics_ - Thoughts

**Bold **- Emphasis on a word

**Bold and Underline** - author's note

**Chapter 2:** Day 1

_Last Chapter: _This is just like a date..._ She froze up. _A date... _She repeated in her head. Alexis bit back a groan, if Atticus got wind of this he would NEVER let her live it down. She cried inwardly._

It was just two more days till New Years Eve, and Alexis instantly regretted that she hadn't gotten anything for her friends back at the Academy.

The thought that sending them something from New York would seem a little braggish, but there wasn't any way that she could go through the new year without sending her friends a little something.

That was the main purpose of her shopping.

As the blonde scanned the windows, she either saw things that amazed her, or completely disgusted her. **(1)**

First up, Bastion Misawa's gift. She'd found the perfect thing as well. Alexis was quite aware of the strange fact that Bastion wrote equations and whatnot all over the walls of his dorm. So, as a gift to the brainiac, she would get him a set of white paint and brushes. Just the thing he needed.

Second, Chazz Princeton's gift. The Princeton being the rich, snobbish type (in an affectionate sort of way) obviously liked expensive things. Still, he was a good friend, if not a little selfish. Just as well, the only fitting gift she could think of for him was a ticket to a private cruise. She was only hoping he wouldn't get her to come along as well.

Thirdly, Jazz and Mindy. They.Love.Boys. Three simple words that anyone could understand. So, she got them both a subscription to a magazine with lots and lots of "hott" men.

Fourth of all, was Tyranno Hassleberry. He was a dinosaur freak. And after not much racking of her brain, Alexis came up with the conclusion that, however strange it might look, she could get him an easy-in ticket to a dinosaur museum where a person could re-dig up dinosaur bones. Probably Hassleberry's dream.

Fifth is Syrus Truesdale. He was Zane's precious younger brother, and a kind person, just a little timid. She quickly decided that the best thing to get for him was a picture that she got of Zane after he'd won. The match before he lost to Aster.

Sixth came Jaden Yuki. Brunette, clueless, faithful. That was how she described him as. Alexis had known Jaden for a long time now, and she was glad that she'd met him. He'd given her something to try and reach for. To get better than he was. So, in addition to several packs of duel monsters cards, she would call him on New Years Eve, and promise that with his help, she'd bring Zane back to them.

Lastly was Zane Truesdale. Her good friend through all the tough times she'd had, a pillar of support to them all, and her first love. Though Alexis would never say it outloud, she cared deeply for him. In all honesty, Alexis hadn't been planning on giving Zane his gift like this, but it was the only thing that she could do. For Zane Truesdale, she would get him something that none of the others would get. Something just for him.

However, she wasn't sure anymore.

Here she was, walking the streets of Manhattan with Aster Phoenix who was her manager. Also, just recently, Alexis had been noticing a queer change between her and the silver-haired prodigy.

What that change was, she had no idea.

"Alexis, what else?" Aster asked her.

She broke out of her intense thoughts and looked at Aster. Both she and Aster were carrying several bags or boxes of presents. Her friends weren't the only ones she needed to get presents for of course.

There were the teachers, other students, and Atticus.

She'd nearly forgotten him.

Due to the fact that he'd been tormenting her nonstop with his ukelele, she'd lost her temper and had accidentaly snapped it in two. When that had happened, Atticus had been utterly crushed.

Now that Alexis thought about it, she actually felt a small prick of guilt.

So, in return, Alexis had gotten her brother a brand new ukelele. When she'd bought it, the store clerk stared at her a bit, and she had shook her head, saying, "Don't ask." The clerk had mumbled, "Wasn't gonna."

"Alexis?" Aster's voice jolted her once again from her thoughts.

"Huh? Presents? Um..." She shifted the weight in her arms and hands, "Nah, I think this is enough." She said, and chuckled when Aster sighed, not even bothering to supress it. He glared at her, "What?" He snapped, mildly annoyed.

The blonde smiled at him with cheerful grey eyes, "Nothing."

Aster frowned, but it came out as a childish looking pout, "What?!" He snapped again, losing patience.

She pointed at his face, "That. Your face," She laughed, "You look like Atticus when we were little." She said with a grin.

Finally, the silver-haired prodigy realized that she was teasing and calmed down somewhat, "How so?"

Alexis lowered her hand, but still spoke with a smile, "Atticus pouted just like that when he didn't get what he wanted."

Without his knoweledge, Aster put another involuntary pout on his face, "I do _not_ act like him!" He exclaimed. Alexis laughed harder, "See? Atticus would do that same thing. I'd tease him about acting like a baby, and that's what he would do!"

Aster quickly turned his head away with a feh and another pout.

Alexis laughed as hard as she could, and Aster couldn't resist a smile as well. Her face seemed so happy whenever she laughed like that, and her pale cheeks became red with effort.

The sadness in her eyes also vanished.

Now, Alexis always had that constant look of sadness in her eyes. Especially when a conversation came to Zane, which it did often. "Well, anyways, I think it's time to head back to the hotel. I got everyone everything." She said with a smile.

Aster just nodded in reply.

The two stopped momentaily at a stop light sign, and waited until the image of a person walking appeared to them. They went with the crowd, silent, and not speaking. Aster quickly looked at Alexis, and the tip of her nose was red, and her cheeks were flushed.

She looked so pretty.

Aster almost froze in the middle of the road. _Wait... just where the heck did that come from? _He questioned himself. _'The less you know Aster, the better...'_

This time Aster did freeze. In the middle of the road no less. _What the..._

"Aster!" Alexis shouted, and he blinked and looked up to see her running over to him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him off the roads. She panted, and glared a little at him. "Aster, what were you doing?" She asked.

The silver-haired boy blinked, "Thinking..." He mumbled stubbornly and looked away.

Alexis sighed impatiently, and ran a hand through her hair, "Fine." She grumbled after a little huff. "Well, we're here. So let's go." She said and turned, dragging Aster with her again into the hotel. He grunted his disapproval at being yanked around, but he other than that, he said nothing.

They entered, and instantly an elderly man rushed up to them.

"Miss Rhodes, Mister Phoenix, shall I take those boxes from you?" He asked in a British accent that made Alexis sigh and want to roll her eyes. Guys like this, as nice as they may be, were the reasons why people stereo-typed butlers with accents together.

"Yes please Zachary." Aster said.

The butler nodded, and snagged the boxes and bags from Alexis and Aster. Somehow, he managed to carry them all in a different direction without staggering once. Alexis watched the man walk away with a look of pity in her eyes.

"Are we going to go or what?" Aster said.

Alexis whipped her head around and glared, "I'm going." She growled, and yanked Aster's arm again.

He groaned this time, and pulled back, "Yeah, that popping sound you hear, yah. That's my arm." He reminded her that she was practically dragging his good arm out of its socket. "Deal with it." She grumbled back.

A vein on Aster's head twitched this time.

Was Alexis going throug a serious PMS case? He asked himself, wondering again why he agreed to be her manager in the first place.

The blonde dragged him into an elavator, and pressed the top button since they had the best room in the hotel. The doors closed behind them, and the elavator began going upwards.

The two stood in silence, and Aster stared at his wrist which Alexis still clung to.

"Ahem." He coughed, and Alexis looked down, then blushed and immediately let go.

Aster regained his arm back, and first ran it in a circle to make sure it was still attached properly. When he was satisfied, he sighed, and fixed his suit.

The bad thing about having the best room in the hotel, was that it was at the top, and getting to the top took a while.

Alexis and Aster stood in utter silence, and were both quite uncomfortable with the silence.

Alexis was fiddling her thumbs behind her back, and jumped when her phone began to vibrate. She reached back and grabbd it, and flipped it open. Atticus' face appeared, and she blinked.

"Atticus?"

Her brother gave her a thumbs up. "Yo sis!" He said in his usual happy-go-lucky voice. "Yo Aster!" He said, giving the silver-haired prodigy a thumbs up as well. Aster feh'd and turned his head slightly, though he was still listening to the conversation.

"Lexi, I had the strangest feeling just now." Atticus said with a completely earnest expression.

His sister sighed, "And what feeling would _that_ be?" She asked in an exasperated tone.

"I felt that you might be having an awkward moment. So I decided to call and give you this bit of information that I taught Jay," In the background Alexis and Aster heard their brunette friend mumbling in a shaky voice, "The horror..."

Atticus laughed nervously, "Let's pretend you didn't hear that."

Alexis glared at her brother, "What did you do this time Atticus?" She asked in her no-funny-business tone.

"I just told him what ga--"

"Nevermind." She said quickly. After that, Alexis sighed. "Dare I ask what is it that you called me for again?"

Atticus perked up, "Oh yeah! Remember Lexi and Aster! Every time there is an awkward silence, a gay baby has been born!" With that, the line clicked off, and Alexis shut her phone with such force that made Aster wonder how it wasn't broken yet.

_So I guess _that's_ what happened to Atticus._

Alexis thought to herself.

"Alexis, we're here." Aster reminded her, and watched her as she opened her eyes, and quickly stepped out of the elevator. She brushed past Aster's arm which had been holding the elavator oh-so-graciously for her.

"Thanks." She said shortly.

"Yup." He replied.

They headed towards the room, and turned the corner when a young child came zooming from the opposite direction and crash landed himself into Alexis. She oomph'ed and fell backwards.

Aster acted completely on impulse, and jumped forward.

Alexis fell, and Aster caught her, in a completely clichéd bridal style catch.

He was certainly surprised at her weight though. From her height, he would've guessed that she be much heavier than this. No offense meant. She was surprisingly light though, and he barely realized he was still holding her until her said, "Ahem... um... Aster, I'm fine, so can you please put me down?" She asked, looking at her shirt, blush covering her pale cheeks.

"O-oh... yeah." He gingerly set her down, slightly disappointed. "Sorry..." He said quietly and hid his emabressed blue eyes underneath his bangs.

"Coup manqué désolé!" The French child said quickly. Alexis sighed, and knelt and smiled at the child, "C'est bien. Etes-vous bon?" The kid smiled, and grinned happily, "Oui! Merci beaucoup madame!"

He smiled cutely, and ran off.

Aster smiled at her, "You speak French?" He asked.

Alexis smiled, "Oui. Je parle Français." She said, placing a hand on her chest, and speaking French proudly.

"Que deviner-il? Je parle le français aussi." He grinned wolfishly. Alexis laughed, first thinking the smile didn't exactly suit Aster serious and handsome face. "Since when could you speak French?" She asked with a smile.

"For a while." Aster tilted his nose into the air, and began heading towards the room, "After all, I _am_ a prodigy."

Alexis rolled her eyes and followed, "Modesty? I _have_ none!" She said, mocking the "prodigy".

Aster rolled his eyes back.

---

(A/N:) Finally, the next chapter is out!! Fwee hee! Sorry it took so long, I was loaded down with school and such... ew... I'm doing the best I can with these stories, and keeping up, and keeping people in character, etc. Yup. Well, until the next chapter. Toodles!

_-PurificationArrow_


	3. Day 2, Chapter 3

_May 07, 2007_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YGO GX. Nor do I own New York. Though that _would_ be pretty neat.

**Title:** Flower of the Phoenix

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated**: K

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Summary:** Placed in the middle of Baby Come Back to Me. Upon reaching New York City, Alexis and Aster decide to sit back and relax. The New Year is coming, and New York's New Year's Eve celebration will be just the thing to help bring them together.

**Notes:** Oh yeah, an estimate for the length of this is about 4 chapters since it's supposed to only be a mini-story. Oh yeah, and about the last chapter, the little French kid part, I got that mixed up with the fact that we're not in France. Cause in my other story, we are. Sorry. Just think of that being a very strange... moment?

_Italics_ - _Thoughts_

**Bold **- **Emphasis on a word**

**Bold and Underline** - **author's note**

**Chapter 3:** Day 2

_Last Chapter: Alexis rolled her eyes and followed, "Modesty? I_ **have** _none!" She said, mocking the "prodigy". Aster rolled his eyes back._

Alexis.Was.Bored.

She'd eaten breakfast, washed up, taken a shower, and dressed.

To be perfectly honest, she had no idea what Manhattan held for her and Aster to do.

Thus, the whole being bored thing.

Tomorrow would be New Years Eve, and at the present time, Alexis was leafing through the nifty little booklet that was in the draw beside the bed.

_Shop, shop, shop, shop, store... bookstore..._

Alexis sighed sadly.

As much as she loved books, learning, and getting lost in foreign places, this was a little much. The streets were crowded with people, and the roads were crowded with cars.

She missed the quiet, almost peaceful life back at Duel Academia.

A quiet, and timid knock sounded on the door.

"Uh... Alexis?"

Aster.

She sighed, and flipped through another page, "Come in." She said, and began scanning that page.

The knob turned, and in entered Aster.

Quietly, he shut the door behind him, and peered over Alexis's shoulder.

He had to chuckle when he saw what she was looking at.

Brochures for attractions around Manhattan.

He had to chuckle.

Alexis glared, "Shut up." She frowned, though only half-heartedly.

"Well?" Aster asked expectantly, crossing his arms, a smirk on his face.

"I got nothing." She admitted.

"Then I propose we go on a little side-trip." He said.

Alexis blinked and looked up at him, "'Side trip?'" She asked, mimicking his words.

Aster nodded, a nostalgic look coming up over his face, "Yup. There's someone I want to visit there." He said in a quiet voice. Alexis closed her eyes a little, after realizing they were a bit wide.

She nodded, "Alright then." She said and set the book aside. "Let's go."

The blonde hopped up.

Aster seemed to break out of his nostalgic revere, and seem quite surprised at her reaction, "Huh?"

Alexis waved a hand in front of his face, "What?" She questioned, thoroughly confused.

The silver-haired prodigy tried to smile, "I thought it would take a lot more to get you to come along." He said, running a hand through his hair.

She raised a brow as she processed the words, "You **wanted** me to come along?" She asked, putting an emphasis on 'wanted'.

Aster's face went beet red as he realized the true undermeaning of his words... "Um... well, I uh... I meant..." He trailed off several times, and stared at his feet for a good five minutes before he looked back up and dashed out the door, "Let's go!" Was the last thing he said before the door slammed shut.

Alexis sighed, and sat back down on the bed and felt her face.

It was hot, and flushed.

Somehow, defying the laws of physics, she'd managed to hold back her blush until he'd left the room. It was a good thing she'd always been quick to think of things to say on her feet, especially since she was little.

In truth, she'd been completely embarassed, but a little flattered that he wanted her to come along with him.

Then, something completely logical just occurred to her. Where exactly were they going?

She hissed in annoyance and dashed out the door running after Aster. She slammed the door behind her which earned some groans from the people in the rooms next to them.

---

Aster leaned against the wall beside the elavators.

What he'd done had been completely... foolish, embarassing, and ridiculous.

His more human side told him it'd been a sweet way to ask her.

He, of course, being Aster, ignored that half of him.

His heart was still racing.

Alexis had acting calm and cool about it while he practically freaked out... what was wrong with this picture?

Things were **extremely** reversed here.

He looked up when he heard rapid footsteps approaching him. He was hoping it wasn't Alexis... but no such luck.

Alexis ran up to him, panting.

She looked up at him, and finally straightened out.

"Aster, **where** exactly are we going? You kinda forgot to include that before you rushed off." She said, and put her hands on her hips.

She was right.

He'd forgotten to tell her their destination.

"Up north." He said shortly.

Alexis rolled her eyes, "I mean are we going out of state?"

Aster nodded, "Yes." He replied simply.

Alexis watched him expectantly, "And?..." She asked, waiting for more.

Aster sighed, and began making his way back to the room, Alexis tailing behind him, not really caring whether or not passerby's believed her to be a dog in human's skin.

"Pennsylvania." He said and entered the room.

The blonde huffed in slight annoyance, and closed the door behind her, "And we're leaving... today?" She confirmed.

The silver-haired prodigy nodded, "We are."

Okay. **Now** Aster was beginning to get on her nerves. What was with these answers?! As patient as Alexis was... he'd simply used up her quota of patience for the day. First he asked her to go to a completely different state with him, then he practically confessed his "love" to her, and now he was acting as though it was only their first or second time meeting!

_Jeez, men are confusing!_

She fumed.

"Alexis!"

Aster called.

Alexis looked up, and realized that he'd been trying to get her attention while she'd silently been seething about men and their strange behavior... and one silver-haired duelist in particular.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Hurry up and get ready. I've already called our chaffuer." He said, and help up a dinky looking phone in his hand, then deposited it back into the depths of his breast pocket. "You have an hour." He said.

It took a couple seconds for the information to register.

"An **hour**?!" She snapped.

He looked confused slightly, "Yes..." He said, with an unsure nod.

She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair in an agitated fashion.

The girl sighed, and tried to remember how she'd refrained from beating Atticus up from all those years ago when he annoyed her. She sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose, and closed her eyes.

After about 10 long seconds, her grey eyes re-opened, and she was fine.

"Nevermind." She said in a slightly impatient tone. "One hour?" She asked again, although she already knew what time.

"One hour." Came the response.

"Got it."

---

**"You are now entering the state of Pennsylvania"**

Claimed the sign Alexis saw on the side of the road.

When the blonde looked out the window, all she could still see was highway.

More and more hard cement.

When she'd asked, just as they were getting into their car, Aster had said that Pennsylvania had lots of trees, and it was a very beautiful place.

As much as she really did trust Aster, she hadn't seen any trees so far. There were grassy hills, blue skies, and... big surprise, more highway.

She felt badly though, and Alexis supposed that after one and a half years of living on Duel Academy, a place where almost any type of weather was available, it would take something **huge** to earn a big reaction from her.

"Alexis..."

Aster said.

The girl blinked as the silence had finally come to an end.

Aster's clear blue eyes were focused downwards into his book, but his attention was on her. "We'll be there in another hour." He reported quietly, and flipped a page. Alexis nodded, "Okay..."

There was obviously more he wanted to say.

"And?..." She asked in the same way she had earlier.

Aster sighed, and closed his book softly. He continued to stare at the cover. "When we get there..." He began. "Don't think... badly of her." He said quietly. Alexis raised a brow, but let him continue.

"She's been through so much in her life, and its changed her... a lot."

Silence.

"Give her the benefit of the doubt..." He continued, "Be like you always are." He said.

"If I've learned one thing from knowing her this long..." He said, the sides of his mouth beginning to pull up into somewhat of a grin, "Is that she hates being pitied... and she can tell when she's not accepted, or when people are smiling just because it's polite."

Alexis wasn't certain, but she had a faint idea as to where he was taking her with this.

"Just be yourself." He said.

"She's really a great person."

Alexis had to smile at this.

Somehow, Aster had caught her smile, and looked at her, confused, "What?"

The blonde shook her head, but still smiling, "You just sound really..." She paused for the word, "Happy, contented, and proud." Her eyes were soft and gentle. They then grew teasing, "Who would've thought?" She asked with a shrug. "Aster Phoenix actually has a heart."

Aster made a face, "Ouch, low blow Alexis."

The girl cracked a closed eye open at him, and grinned, "Yeah, I know." She said cheerily.

Aster grinned back, "That's the kind of attitude I'd like to see." He said, an unrecognizable tone in his voice.

Alexis caught this, and she blinked and looked at Aster, "Wha..." She trailed off almost instantly.

---

Mentally, Aster whacked himself... hard.

Somehow, in just a second's time, he had a conference with himself.

_Aster, what the **heck** are you doing?_

_'Nothin'.' _Came the innocent reply.

_That so?_

_'Yup.'_

_Then **why** are you--_

_'We.' _His inner self corrected.

_... **We...** hitting on Alexis?_

_'Just cause.' _"Inner" Aster replied.

**"Aster!"**

_... Crap, it's Alexis._

_'Well, I'm gonna let **you** handle this. Have fun!'_

_This isn't over ya know!_

_'Yah, I know.'_

---

At this point, Alexis was waving her hand in front of Aster's face, in hopes of... reviving him to some extent.

"Helloooo..." She called, actually hoping for a response this time.

"Eh? Huh? What?"

Aster blinked, and his blue eyes lost their waxy sheen, and they were bright once more. He looked around as if he didn't remember where he was.

Alexis sat back in her seat, and stared at him with a worried, apprehensive, and slight 'I-think-you're-going-crazy' look.

Aster glared, "I'm **not** going crazy." He snapped.

The blonde sat back on her seat across from him, "Huh..." She mumbled, "Coulda' fooled me." She said in the most sarcastic manner she could muster up.

Aster wanted so badly to simply stick his tongue out at her in the most ridiculous fashion he could, but he refrained... just barely.

"I was... thinking..." He said slowly.

Alexis raised a fine brow, "Yes, I understand that." She said and crossed her arms expectantly.

When Aster copied her motion, and stubbornly turned his head away, she sighed in exasperation. There was certainly no way he was going to tell her.

She hid her chagrin, and turned her head.

Alexis sighed, and placed a hand over her chest. Her heart was pounding. To be perfectly direct, Alexis had been worried about him. Aster Phoenix would never be one to just drift off like that.

And it was obvious he had a good reason as well.

What though?

She checked again.

Yup.

Her heart was still going.

She blinked as someone tapped her shoulder. Alexis turned, and faced Aster as he withdrew his hand quickly. "Yes?"

Maybe he'd tell her about why he'd completely zoned out on her.

"I... I think you should get some sleep." He began.

Alexis resisted the urge to snap her fingers in disappointment.

"It'll take at least a couple or so hours to reach our destination." He explained.

The blonde gave her shoulder a half-shrug. "Yeah..." She mumbled, not really paying attention.

Aster made a confused face, but said nothing else. He turnd back, and sat in his seat more comfortably, his leg crossed over the other, and he laced his fingers together in his lap. It was time to resume his mental, verbal spar with the inner self of him that he never knew he had.

---- **??? POV** ----

I ran down my family's driveway, and slowed down when I got to the bottom of the hill.

Making a sharp right, there was the mailbox.

I've been picking up the mail more recently because of my last letter that I got.

I opened the flap, and pulled out a stack of envelopes.

Walking up the driveway, I flipped through each of them, examing who it was from.

_Bill._

_Bill._

_Bill._

_Bill._

_More bill._

_Hey, something for Mom! But still a bill._

I continued to leaf through things, passed a college application for my sister (another one), and finally, I grinned. There it was. The thing that I'd been looking for for the past week, even since _he_ sent me the letter telling of his arrival.

In beautiful cursive, was my name, printed there.

A small split my face in two.

As soon as I'd gotten into the house, I put the rest of the things down on the dryer, and went to the kitchen where I sat down, and carefully broke the seal.

Finally, I pulled out a long, white piece of crisp paper that was folded neatly into thirds. I opened that as well, and began reading.

**Hey again,**

**Guess who? Well, from my 'hello' I guess you've already guessed.**

**It's been a while since I last wrote a letter, sorry about that. Things have been a little hectic. Interesting, but hectic indeed. I'm glad I'll be able to drop by and say hello while I have the chance. And, before New Years too.**

**By the way, I'll be bringing one of my very important clients over.**

**It couldn't be avoided, so I had to. It'll be alright though.**

**They're great.**

**Be nice though. If they get mad at me, I'll hold you responsible. Okay?**

**Well, I guess that's all the time I have... sorry. I promise that I'll send something soon, and definitely in time for your birthday in a couple months. Glad to hear that you're alright, but I guess I'll figure that out for myself soon enough, won't I?**

**Sorry, but I have to go now.**

**My client has a serious duel, then after that we're coming on a plane into the country. Alright? Just hang on a bit longer.**

**I'm certain that this visit will help you feel better. Inside and out. Look forwards to seeing you again! Keep going!**

**Sincerely,**

**Aster Phoenix**

I smiled at the little phoenix insignia atop his name which served as the 'i'.

I really was waiting for his visit. But due to his... erm, popularity, I had to find someplace secluded. Someplace where no papparazzi would ever think to look. The most random and bare place in the world: my house.

Slipping the letter back into the enveloped carefully, I went up to my room, and pinned it to the wall.

I was guessing that him and his mysterious client would both be here by at least tomorrow morning. So, I had to clean up. Which was more like a job than a chore. I stared around at my messy room, with clothes strewn about all over the place, random papers lying everywhere, and a twin bed propped against the window. Yup. **Lots** to do before they got here. I grinned.

_Lets get started!_

---

**(A/N:)** So? Sorry that took a while, and the last part was really kinda weird, I know. XP But anyways, this person almost completely describes me. Messy room, things for my sister, but no. I don't **actually** know a celebrity... or someone close to it at least.

But as for the letter thing, what Aster meant by internally, and externally, that much was true.

I was sick with cancer for a while, but I'm alright now. More things will be explained in the next chapter, and it may or may not be very long depending on how long Aster's visit will be. Get it? Got it? Good.

By the way, before this ends, the internally thing will be described as well. I'm just having crush issues. In fact, here's a little challenge for all of you... well, it's more like bribery, but that's okay too. So okay, here it goes:

There's a guy I like at school, and for a while, I thought he liked me back.

That is, until one of my other friends caught his attention. Now, they talk a lot, are seen together a lot, and... it's kind of hard to explain, and yes, I'd be stupid if I wasn't a little jealous. However!

I don't like being jealous, especially not of my own friend. I feel terrible right now. So, I'm pretty sure it's clear that he likes her, and not me. And even though that's painful for me to say and admit, it's true. I won't fight the facts. And I'm telling myself that if there's anything that I can do to help them get together, I'll do it, no matter how much it might hurt me inside.

It still hurts though.

So my challenge to all you people, is how should I go about it? And how can I help myself feel better about things? I've been really confused for a really long time, and I can't take it anymore.

So if you guys are reading this, and don't review and help, poo on you. Just kidding. But I'm serious, I need help. Oh yeah, about the bribery thing. I need at least 5 reviews from people before I'll write the next chapter. So get reviewing! Thanks, and sorry!

_-PurificationArrow_


	4. Day 3: New Years Eve, Chapter 4

_August 13, 2007_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YGO GX. Nor do I own New York. Though that _would_ be pretty neat.

**Title:** Flower of the Phoenix

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated:** K

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Summary:** Placed in the middle of Baby Come Back to Me. Upon reaching New York City, Alexis and Aster decide to sit back and relax. The New Year is coming, and New York's New Year's Eve celebration will be just the thing to help bring them together.

**Notes: **Thanks for the help in the last chapter everyone. I think I'm sort of over it now, but it's hard. And now I feel like an idiot for having to complain about to all you guys. So I'm REALLY sorry. Anyways, I'll skip them meeting Aster's little friend, just because it is extremely difficult for me to write any Yu-Gi-Oh GX at the moment. I'll just skip up to the actual New Year's Eve thing... I've delayed it far too long. Also, I'm going to make this chapter shorter as well. I need to end it before my brain completely short-circuits. Sorry if it is a bad ending.

_Italics_ - _Thoughts and emphasis on words_

**Bold **- **Beginning of a chapter**

**Bold and Underline** - **author's note**

Normal - Well, everything else

**Chapter 4: Day 3: New Years Eve**

* * *

Alexis stared at the,

**"You are now leaving Pennsylvania"**

sign at the side of the highway, and smiled a little to herself.

_Good luck. I'm glad everything worked out in the end._

Quiet laughter inturrupted her thoughts. Alexis turned and looked at Aster, who had been the source of the light chuckle, "What're you so happy about?" he asked with a slight smile.

Alexis shook her head, and returned her gaze to the window, "Nothing." she replied in an innocent tone.

Aster gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine." he said with slight impatience.

Alexis smiled a little, as she watched Aster's reflection in the glass. His crystal blue eyes began to close, as the fatigue of driving around the two states began to take its toll on him. He struggled to keep his lids open, but in the end, only succeeded in his head drooping to his chest, and he fell off to the side.

He reminded her of Atticus.

Whenever they had been in the car with their mom and dad, he had always fallen asleep... just like that... except with a little snore that had always driven Alexis crazy.

But Aster's sleep was nice and silent.

The blonde's gray eyes were tender, and gentle as she rose from her seat, and sat next to Aster. He seemed more peaceful when he was asleep, rather than when he was awake. When Aster was awake, he was constantly poring over a book, his computer, his duel deck (even though he wasn't dueling), papers, or something that related to Alexis's future duels. All of that was quite stressful on him, and it showed.

Her heart felt a twinge of pity and guilt for him.

Aster was this exhausted because he was helping her... he was helping her try to get closer to Zane. She had no idea _why_ he was helping her so much, and why he seemed so intent on getting her to where Zane was.

But he was, and she greatly appreciated that.

Alexis gently lifted Aster's head, and scooted closer. Her shoulder was right there, and Alexis quietly lowered her manager's head onto it, giving it somewhat of a cushion. She lowered her hands into her lap, and laced them together.

When she did, Aster mumbled something, and snuggled _into_ her shoulder, and then _sighed_.

Despite the fact that Alexis was thoroughly shocked and surprised at this, she had to smile again at him. This was such a sweet reaction, even though he was unconscious for it. In a burst of affection for him, she lowered her head onto his silver one.

Alexis shut her gray eyes, revelling in the surprising soft, silky tone of Aster's hair.

It was...

soothing.

And with that, the blonde, and the silver-haired prodigy, were both asleep.

* * *

Just as they were entering the city, Aster's eyes fluttered open.

Something was on his head.

Something light.

Something soft.

Something silky.

Something that was breathing lightly on him.

The driver was still driving.

And he and Alexis were the only ones back there.

Alexis.

Carefully, the silver-haired prodigy took his head out from under the weight, and there was Alexis, true to form, asleep.

Her head was now leaning on his shoulder.

Aster looked upon her pale face, and a small smile came over his own face.

His heart beat faster, and the contented smile vanished.

Slowly, he reached up, towards her face, and brushed some golden locks from her face. He held the side of her face with such a gentle touch, and his thumb stroked her cheek gently.

His heart felt saddened, like it was shattering.

This was wrong.

He knew.

But still, how could he help it?

* * *

"Aster! Hurry up! We're going to miss it!" Alexis shouted at Aster, as she waved at him, waiting in the elavator.

Her eyes were alight with excitement and joy.

Other hotel guests chuckled mirthfully as Aster gave an embarrassed sigh, and ran over to where she was waiting. The elavator doors shut, just barely missing the tips of Aster's coat.

She was bundled up tightly in white woolen pants, and a soft blue coat. A scarf from Duel Academy with the letters still stitched onto it hung around her neck. It was blue, just as her dorm signified.

Her hands were in her pockets, and she was rocking on her heels back and forth in excitement.

Aster just smiled at her. She seemed so child-ish and alive right now. How could he _not_ smile?

"Why're you so excited?" he asked.  
"Because!" she replied.

Aster rolled his eyes.

"_Why_?" he repeated.

Alexis grinned at him, "Because, at this year, Jaden, Syrus, my brother and I would always take a boat out to the lake, and watch the fireworks that went off near the lighthouse. There were also fireworks being shot off in front of the main building. It was amazing!"

Aster smiled, but then his smile fell when Alexis's smile did.

Sadness glowed in her eyes, and her eyes were shadowed slightly. They had gotten outside, and the lights were dimmed slightly to give more of a tense effect. But Aster could still feel the waves of pain coming off of her.

"And... on my first year there, it was just Zane and me. Just the two of us. We were right at the lighthouse, our special place, and we watched the fireworks from the main building. Back then they only did it there." she explained. "And that night... it was really cold, just like this one. And he... he put his arm around his shoulders, and said, 'Happy New Year, Alexis'." A sad smile came over her face at the remembrance.

Aster looked at her sadly.

Their faces were lit up with the light of the huge ball at the top of a tower. He put a hand on her elbow, and guided her to a bench, behind a tree with snow frosting its top. Aster sat down beside her.

**"10!"**

"Alexis," he said quietly.

**"9!"**

Alexis looked at him, managing to hear him through the crowd.

**"8!"**

"Yes?" she asked, her eyes confused, but still holding the sad tone.

**"7!"**

Aster looked away for a moment.

**"6!"**

"Um... well,"

**"5!"**

"What?"

**"4!"**

Aster took a deep breath, then faced her again.

**"3!"**

He held her shoulders gently, and looked her in the eye.

**"2!"**

Aster leaned his face in towards her.

**"1!"**

His lips touched hers gingerly.

**_"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"_**

Aster leaned back, and bit his lip a little, then he smiled, and said, "Happy New Years, Alexis." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and pulled her in close. He rested his head on top of hers, and closed his eyes, the lights of the fireworks reflecting off his handsome face.

Alexis was still mildly stunned at Aster.

Slowly, a smile came up over her face. A small one, but it was definitely there. She blinked appreciatively, and whispered back, "Happy New Years too, Aster."

* * *

**(A/N:)**

Well, that's the end. Yay. It really isn't New Years anymore... but hey, I got it done, didn't I? Review, all that stuff. And thank you for reviewing to the story in the past as well. Happy late/early New Years guys.

_-PurificationArrow_


End file.
